


Needing a Distraction

by SGLAB



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGLAB/pseuds/SGLAB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvie is close to her due date and she's been finding sleep difficult.  Athos wakes up one night to her standing at their bedroom window watching a thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing a Distraction

A loud clap of thunder startled Athos awake. His first instinct was to grab his pistol, but a few moments groping for the weapon left him empty. He blinked trying to settle his heart remembering where he was and realizing it was just a thunderstorm.

He rolled over finding the spot empty next to him. “Sylvie,” he called out quietly.

“I’m right here.”

Her voice was coming from their bedroom window a few feet away. He sat up and carefully lit the candle next to his side of the bed. “Everything all right?” He asked. She had been up a lot at night finding it difficult to get comfortable. They figured she had another couple of weeks before the baby was due and she was miserable most of the time.

Athos lifted the candle letting it shine on Sylvie. She stood in front of the open window watching it rain. A bolt of lightning briefly lit the room even more.

He took a moment to look at her. She had the window opened; the wind was keeping the rain from coming inside. Her hair was hanging loose hanging down her back. She was wearing a white nightgown. The collar was opened wide he could see a little of her left breast peeking out. Beads of sweat hung along her neck and chest.

She was leaning against the window sill on one arm. Her free hand was resting over the bulge of her belly.

“I’m fine, Athos,” she said surprising him. “Except for the fact your child is kicking me.”

“My child?” He looked at her amused getting up out of bed and walking the few feet over to Sylvie. He stepped behind her wrapping his arms around her waist resting his hands over her swollen belly. He smiled when he felt a kick.

She grunted placing her hand below his rubbing the abused area.

He repeated her actions with both of his hands eliciting a happy sigh from Sylvie. “Come back to bed,” he said.

“It’s hot,” she protested.

“Take this off then,” he tugged at her nightgown giving her neck a kiss.

She looked over her shoulder a smile playing on her lips. “You’re just trying to get me naked.”

“You found me out,” he smiled before leaning forward kissing her. It was a long passionate kiss and she returned it with equal fervor.

The storm continued outside as Athos walked them back to the bed helping her pull off her nightgown before she sat on the edge of their bed. She lifted her legs up lying back against her pillow. It had managed to cool off some since she had been out of bed.

Athos removed his braise before climbing into the bed next to Sylvie. He lay on his side facing her taking her hand in his kissing the knuckles taking in her beautiful body.

She grunted suddenly her hand coming up over her belly.

“Are you sure you’re all right?” He asked.

“I’ll be fine,” she assured him. “Although maybe you can distract me,” she took control of his hand that had been holding hers and kissed it gently.

“What did you have in mind?” He asked smiling broadly as she guided his hand exactly where she wanted it.

The End


End file.
